


Days Gone By

by VerbedNoun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aging, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers:Endgame Compliant, Bittersweet, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Dementia, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbedNoun/pseuds/VerbedNoun
Summary: Steve Rogers reminisces with Peggy Carter during CA:TWS.Please note this references Avengers: Endgame Spoilers!





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a major spoiler for the end of Endgame. Please watch first.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

After all these years, Steve’s memory is as sharp as the day he received the serum. Some days, it’s a blessing. Some days, it’s a curse. Some days, it’s all he has left.

He shouldn’t be here today. He knows past him is due here any minute. But, Peggy’s near her end. Each day with her becomes more precious.

Steve steps into the nursing facility hallway just in time to see his younger self walk to her room. He’s old enough now to be unrecognizeable, and he was so caught up in his grief the first time around, he never realized this hallway reunion took place until today.

He listens at the door. She doesn’t recognize him anymore. But, today is one of her better days. She recognizes his younger self.

He listens and remembers.


End file.
